The invention relates to a device for detachably coupling tubes together, and more particularly for detachably coupling tubes for use as part of a handle and actuator system for a remote spray assembly.
Aerosol cans and similar pressurized spray canisters are most frequently actuated by a user directly pressing a button or other structure that activates the can's valve. Typically, this means that the user must directly hold the canister in his or her hand, and the surface to be sprayed must be no further away than can be reached by the spray pattern of the canister.
This will present problems for some applications. For example, except for some specialty sprays designed to project a narrow stream a long distance (such as certain conventional wasp sprayers), most common aerosol sprays tend to fan out quite quickly. Consequently, a user cannot apply the spray to a small, localized area such as a window sill, an area under a bush or other plant, or the like, unless the can (and therefore the user's hand) can be within inches of the target area.
In any event, many users would prefer to keep their distance from certain sprays, such as pesticides, regardless of the capability of the sprayer. Even when there is no danger in the proper use of the pesticide, they desire separation simply as a matter of aesthetic preference.
Because of these and other issues, devices for spraying a remote target or area have been developed, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,307, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. This patent describes a device for spraying pesticides, agricultural treatment chemicals, and/or other chemicals, the device having a housing configured to retain a spray canister, an actuator rod on the housing, a shaft connected to the housing, and a linkage to trigger the spray canister to effectuate remote spraying.
While this device is very useful for maintaining a distance between a user and the chemical being sprayed, the tube segments which make up the shaft were designed for permanent assembly. It could be somewhat difficult to disassemble the tubes for maintenance and/or other reasons (such as more compact storage between uses).
Other systems have been developed for linking tubes together, where the tubes are designed to house segments of axially movable rods. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,663,307 and 6,540,424. When these assemblies are shipped and stored for sale it is preferable that their storage carton be as small as possible (e.g. retailers are reluctant to provide extra space when shelf space is as scarce as it usually is). Thus, the tubes are packaged in disassembled form. In such cases, it is the consumer that will typically have to assemble the device. Where the assembly instructions are complex, it may take the consumer extra time to assemble the device, and in some cases the consumer may become frustrated before assembly is completed.
Hence, there is a continuing need for structures of this type where the assembly technique is simpler and more intuitive.